Silver Chain ( death note fanfic )
by Protected-by-Castiel
Summary: She is the worlds greatest criminal. At age eleven she has archived this goal. She was soon ripped from her world and put into the job of becoming the worlds greatest detective's bodyguard. I mean- WTF! All she did was wake up in the morning! She's only an eleven year old for the love of god! L X OC
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Death note. I only own my OC! thank you for reading! ENJOY!_**

**_Silver chain_**

Turn left. Turn right then turn left again. Two stair cases, the one on the right. Once you get up, Keypad on the right. Hack into it.

I smirked at how stupid and how unguarded security systems are these days.

I cracked it with a simple password, 5/25/1960.

The managers birthday.

I suppressed a laugh as I slid in the room.

I avoided the cameras as I opened my laptop, I hacked into the system easily.

I turned off all the cameras in the building and pulled up the blue prints of the building.

' computer lab. 3 floor. '

I slipped out of the room and made my way silently up to the 3 floor.

Before I came, I loaded something called a ' password cracker ' on a hard-drive.

All you do is insert it into a computer,keypad or something with a insert for a hard drive.

The only stupid thing about them is that you can only use them once.

But they are easy to make.

I slipped into the lab, I dug in my bag and pulled out a pair of old gloves.

Just in case someone finds my finger prints anywhere.

I hacked into the nearest computer.

I downloaded and printed the files I wanted.

I pulled out a different hard drive this time.

I plugged it in to this computer. in 10 seconds, this virus will be in every computer in this place.

The virus it self causes who ever logs into a computer in the building will only see a blood red rose.

It's like my trade mark.

I looked around the room until I spotted a window.

I pulled out a grappling hook and opened the window quietly.

I shot it to the building adjacent to the one i was in.

I swung across and landed gracefully on the roof of the building.

I turned back, smirk at the building.

I continued so I was a good distance, I stopped on the building of a TV station.

I rested on the top of the building and pulled out the files.

I scrolled through them until I got all the information I needed.

It was a list of criminal suspects.

I rolled my eyes at how stupid the police were.

" well, time for me to go home. " I sighed aloud.

It was already 10:00pm once I got to the ally way.

To anyone else, it looks like a normal dead-end ally way.

I walked to the end and removed a few bricks in the wall to revel a small hole.

I crawled into a tunnel, And replace the bricks from the hole then continued down the narrow passage.

I could see the inside my home.

Well, it's not a " normal " house. It is a old abandoned warehouse.

I was completely vacant when I found it, now it is filled with my TV monitors and computers.

The warehouse is very spacious.

It even has a balcony in the top half of the building.

I wandered over to a pile of pillows in the middle of a bunch of computers and TVs.

I dropped my bag next to the computer I was going to use.

Everyone of my computers was equipped with a voice changer and could not be tracked.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard one of my computers alarm turn on.

I turned around on my pile of pillows, to face the computer that gave the alarm.

I logged into the computer and saw all of the police files that I had pulled up from yesterday.

I used this computer for hacking into the police force and other things related to it.

I set the computer so it would send an alarm out when ever the police updated something.

It was the criminal statice update.

What I saw made me jump up, almost knocking over everything around me.

I scanned the list of criminal statice another 4 time to make sure my eyes weren't playing tricks on me. The number one criminal in the world had changed! Thorn has taken the lead!

Not bad for a eleven year old...

That's right, I'm Thorn.

And eleven years old at that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i do not own Death Note! i wish i did though...thank you for not being bored out of your minds right now! Don't worry your beloved L shall come soon! Enjoy! **

**chapter 2**

Japan had nicknamed me Thorn after the first 3 break ins.

I danced around the warehouse in happiness.

The police would NEVER suspect a eleven year old as the worlds greatest criminal.

I giggled as I sat back down on my pile of pillows.

I did some research on one of my many computers and then fell asleep on my Keyboard 2 hours later.

I woke to my stomach growling.

I pressed my hand to it, trying to stop the obnoxious noise.

I looked up to the window near the roof of the warehouse.

Sunlight was filling the vacant room slowly.

I slapped the Keyboard to wake up my computer.

The screen blinked to life. I lifted my mix colored eyes to the clock near the top of the computer. 6:56.

" ugh! " I collapsed back down on my pile of pillows and tried to find some traces of dreamland.

But my stupid stomach interrupted my desperate search. Stupid stomach...

I huffed and rolled lazily off my pillows.

I inched my way over to a box 10 feet away.

I tugged on the lid and looked inside. What should have been in there was food.

My eyes watered after i didn't find my favorites " food ", lollipops.

Then I remembered, I was out...

I Groaned and looked over to the door.

' don't...wanna...move...'

I had slept in my clothes from the night before so I didn't bother changing.

I grabbed some money from my hiding place that I always put it.

I quickly braided my hair, didn't bother brushing it.

I pushed aside the cloth that hid my tunnel to the outside world.

I crawled in and at the end of the tunnel I removed one brick to see if anyone was watching.

Nope.

I removed the other bricks and crawled out. I quickly replaced them and walked out of the alley casually.

I could hear my stomach growl the whole way there.

I walked through the moving doors and wandered the store for what I was looking for. I went straight for the candy isle. I grabbed a huge bag of lollipops.

Yeah, Im a sugar fanatic...

WATARI POV-

I've been keeping a close eye on this one girl. A eleven year old. She hasn't yet figured out I was following her.

I think.

I was sitting in a cafe with Lawliet. He had solved his first case in a half an hour, while the other kids took 1 day.

I smiled as I looked at him crouching on the booth, eating his ice cream.

I turned my head to look out the window just in time to see that red haired girl coming out of the alley way.

" come, Lawliet. " I said. I practically dragged him out the door. He didn't question me, just when along with it.

We followed her to the grocery store.

We purposely entered 4 minutes after her.

One thing I noticed about her is that she can find her way out of any situation.

One of the times I was following her, she stole a whole computer. Right in front of on of the employes of the shop.

I should see it as robbing, but I didn't. I saw her as helping with cases and coming to my orphanage.

I've been working on hacking into her system for months. I've come up with nothing so far.

The girl went to the candy isle and grabbed a bag of lollipops.

She reminds me of someone I know...

She grabbed some other stuff including crackers.

She looked around, I'm guessing to see if anyone was watching.

She grabbed a can and rolled it out the double doors.

The alarm sounded and all of the employees ran outside and tried to find the robber. She took this time to slip out the door and run.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: hello again! I do not own Death Note in any way shape or form! Enjoy this chappie!**

NORMAL POV

I ran a little ways away from the shop Until I stopped and the corner of the building.

I pulled out the box of crackers I stole and started to eat them.

I was so focused of my food that didn't notice the group of three boys made a semi-circle around me.

" hey girly! You may be young... But you'll be a hottie when your older. " the nearest guy said to me.

I rolled my eyes, ' idiots...'

The three laughed.

" come on! Get up! "

I got yanked up by my hair. I hissed and kicked the man, square in the balls.

He dropped me and I ran as fast I could.

But before I could get very far, I bummed into someone.

I tried to get around them, but who ever was there held me in place.

I looked up and saw it was an old man.  
I didn't see his features very well before I was yanked by my hair into one of the arms of my chasers.

I hissed in pain and he yanked harder and held and blade to my arm. He cut my arm slowly if I struggled.

" young man, what are you doing to the poor dear? You shouldn't treat a lady like that. " the old man said simply.

" shut up old man! Stay out of this! " my chaser cut deeper into my arm to show that he wasn't wanted here.  
My blood splattered the ground like a splatter painted canvas.

I took a look at the old man. He was tall with long arms and legs. He wore a brown suite and a red tie. He had squinty eyes and a mustache that seemed to smile at any person.  
But behind him was a boy. He looked about my age. He had black hair like ink. He wore an old white long sleeve shirt and jeans. He had large wide eyes, almost as black as his hair. They had bags under them like he hadn't slept in weeks. We made eye contact. His eyes seemed older than he was. Like he saw things that were much too old for himself to see but yet, they seemed understand. Time seemed to stop as he smiled lightly at me. His smile was awkward, like he doesn't do it often. But it was like saying, " don't worry! Everything is going to be alright. "

He looked up at the old man as he stared to speak, " well, that's not very polite. Boys like you should learn some respect. "

I want to jump out and tell the old man to shut up and run.

I wanted to push my self at them and scream at them that you are wasting your time.

The man ran his blade down my arm, cutting deeply. He stopped at my wrist and growled at the old man, " I told you, go away are you and the boy die too! "

Sharp pain ran up and down my arm like someone cut me and shoved a torch up it.

But I had to make a move.

I bit him.

And I bit him hard.

I felt the metallic taste of blood fill my mouth.

I heard the man scream and drop me.

I let go and I spat out the mans blood from my mouth.

Someone yanked me up from the mans arms.

I was throw back gently into a pair of little arms.

The boy!

I looked around for the old man and found him fighting the man that was holding me captive.  
I had to admire the old guys moves though.

He was good.

He finished the man off in three minutes.

Once he was done, he stood up straight and tuned his attention to me.

" are you alright dear? " he asked.

I jumped up, " yeah! Of course! It's just a scratch! " I laughed nervously.

I ignored the searing pain in my left arm as I walked over to get my stuff.

I was grabbed by my arm tightly.

I screamed out in pain and dropped to the ground. I held my arms close to me. I didn't care if my clothes got all bloody, it hurt. So freaking bad...

" sure..." I looked up and saw the boy. His hand was dripping with blood.

My blood.

I growled at him and stood, " what do you want from me...? "

" I want to know only one thing... " the old man said, " are you Thorn?"

The words registered in my brain before I spoke, " me? Thorn?" I laughed a humorless laugh.

I growled at them, " why do ya ask old man? "

" I've seen you. Steal, hack and lie. "

I leaned on the cement wall for some comfort, none came.  
" yeah. That's England for ya. we all steal, lie, hack these days. thats how we survive. What's your point? " I asked.

" but yet you didn't not deny the fact that you were Thorn. " the man said again.

I chuckled again, I hid a gun in my clothes.

I will use it if I have too.

I'm not that good with it, I haven't had any time to practice with the thing. It's not made for me either, it's too heavy.

" your right, I didn't deny it. " my right hand gripped the cold handle of the gun.

" so what? You gonna bring me to jail? " I taunted.

" no. I'm here to bring you somewhere where your skills will be used. " I looked at the old man as if he had just blown up the moon.

" what? " my grip on the gun slacked.

" I run something called the Wammy Orphanage. But it's not a regular orphanage, only children with talents. Crime solving talents. Making their way out of any situation, children with the ability to be one of the worlds greatest detectives. "

The old man sounded sincere. But I didn't trust him. After all, I just said I was the worlds most dangerous criminal.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HEYO! * speaks in a thick English accent * I hope you are enjoying this story! Please continue to review!Enjoy this chappie!**

Chapter 4

Even on the news, I saw warnings for coming in contact with me. I laughed when ever I saw them. The police were so stupid...

" your lying! " I shouted.

" I assure you, I'm not. " he countered

" I ain't gonna go to some whacked out orphanage! "

" your skills could use some polishing, you could learn to use that gun you have too. " he said.

I brought out the gun, " oh this old piece of junk? I can use it alright. " I lied smoothly.  
I pointed it up and pulled the trigger.

I knew it was loud, but not that loud.

Too bad I only had three bullets...

" Thorn, " the old man addressed me as the criminal I was.

" come with us. " he said again. But this time he was pleading with me.  
I thought of the options I had,

One: go with him

Two: shoot 'em

Three: run

Option three seemed to welcome me with open arms.

I didn't want to shoot them

But still don't think he was lying about the orphanage.

I sighed, " okay fine, I'll go with you. "

" thank you for se-" the old man started but I cut him off.

" but if I see anything that doesn't settle well with me, I'm gone. Got it? " I said.

" yes. I assure you, your going to like it. "

I rolled my eyes slightly as I put the gun away.

' whatever...' I thought.

He led both me and the boy to a limo right outside of the store that I robbed.

The old man pulled open the door for the boy and he climbed inside.

The old man waited for me to go in after him.

' here goes nothing...' I thought as I climbed in after the boy.

The first thing I did when I got int the car, I found my escape route.

I would kick open the door, grab one of the seat pillows and dive out before any one could grab me.

Beside me, the boy crouched on the seat.

I pulled one knee up to my chest and let the other one dangle freely.

I wrapped my arms around it and hugged it close. We passed a sign that said, " Wammy Orphanage, 1.5 miles. "

I wait with my eyes closed.

I felt the limo stop and the old man spoke, " welcome to the Wammy Orphanage. "  
He pulled the door open, I climbed out and gazed to the building that looked like a old Victorian castle.

' wow...'

A black iron fence closed in around the building. And a large black iron gate loomed over us. The old man pushed open the gate and led both me and the boy inside.

We walked slowly down a mason stone path to two large double doors.

I gripped my arm each time I got a shock of pain.

The old man opened the door, I saw lots of kids playing puzzles and games. Some watching the news and others talking in groups.

They looked at us as we walking into the building.

I don't like big crowds...

We walked up a set of stairs to large double doors.

The old man walked in first and gestured for us to stay in the hall way.

" Roger, I have returned with another one. And think she will be perfect for the job. " I heard the old man say.

' job? '

" are you sure Watari? " a new voice said. I guessed it was Roger.

So that's what his name is, Watari.

" yes I'm sure. " Watari said.

He poked his head out the door, " come in "

Watari opened the door for both me and the boy to fit in the room.

I saw yet another old man, I was guessing that's Roger.

He looks like Watari's freaking twin brother!

" Roger, this is Thorn." Watari announced.

" Thorn?! Are you insane Watari?!" Roger yelled.

" just last week she broke into my sons factory. He has one of the highest grade security systems in England! " he roared. He pulled a shinny, slick black, Remington-Rider Single Shot Derringer Parlor Pistol and aimed it at me. ( I love those things! )

I whistled, ' that's a beauty of a gun...' I thought.

But when aimed at me, that gun turned ugly fast.

" Roger! " Watari yelled.

I was about to blot out the door when the boy stepped in front of me.

He was trying to protect me...

" Lawliet..." I heard Watari sigh.

' Lawliet hm? '

The Roger realized what he was about to do, he dropped the gun.  
It landed on the ground with a clank!

Watari retrieved the gun and set it on a near by coffee table.

" Roger, it's okay. She is harmless now. " Watari said.

' you wanna see harmless?! I'll show you who's harmless! ' I yelled in my head.

Roger nodded, " fine... But if I find a gun on her, she's gone. "  
I pulled out the gun before he even got the chance to glance my way, " you mean this gun? " I taunted.

" she already has one one her, but if she really wanted to get away, I would have already been dead. " Watari explained.

Roger tried to grab the gun out if my hands, but I pivoted to the right to get out of his way, " I don't think so. " I said. I held the gun up with just my pointer finger and thumb.

" spill it, what is this job you were talking about? " I asked.

" Watari! Make her put the gun down! " Roger shouted.

" calm down Roger. " Watari said calmly.

" tell me what the job is. " I said again. I cocked the gun with my right hand this time.

" okay! We need a bodyguard for Lawliet! " Roger said.

I put safety on the gun, " there that wasn't so hard now was it? " I taunted.

I looked at Lawliet out of the corner of my eye, ' why is he so special? '

" why does he need one? " I asked

Watari stepped up, " he is to be the worlds greatest detective. We wouldn't want him dying at a young age now would we? "

I nodded in understanding.

" your skills are excellent. You may need to brush up on some, but they are perfect. " Watari said.

' flattery wouldn't get you anywhere...' I thought.

A sharp pain ran up my arm, I held it close and tried not to show any emotion.  
" what if I decline? " I asked

" then that would be a shame. We would have to turn you into the police and you will go to jail. " Watari said, he picked up the phone as a taunt.

Now I had three options

Option one: stay here guarding the worlds soon to be " greatest detective "

Option two: go to jail and rot in hell

Option three:...run...

Option three was still standing there with a welcoming smile on its face...

I wonder if I could play it safe here for awhile, then give 'em the slip.

" alright. I'll do it." I said.

Another sharp pain raced up my arm, they seemed to get worst every time.

I couldn't help but flinch in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: hello again! I do not own Death Note in any shape or form. I hope you are enjoying this story! Now on the chappie!**

**chapter 5-**

" Alright! Then it is settled! You will be staying at the orphanage and you will be trained by a personal trainer that I hired." Watari said.

' so he's been waiting for this?! ' I thought

" follow me, I will show you to your room. " Watari said and opened the door for me.

I followed him out and up another flight of stairs and down a long hallway.

Along that hall way was many doors, rooms I'm guessing. It was plain, no pictures, nothing.

I remembered my warehouse. I miss that wide open space...and not being bothered by any one.

At the end of the hallway was a single door, just a plain wooden door.

" here is your room." Watari said

I nodded my thanks and stepped in.

He shut the door behind me and left me in peace.

I slid my back against the wall. I slid down to the hard-wood flooring, I slowly unwrapped the sticky cloth I had put around my arm to stop the bleeding.

I hissed in pain as it came off finally.

I let it drop to the floor, I examined it.

It was still bleeding, ' if I don't stop it soon...'

I was cut off by a soft knock on my door, it creaked open.

Lawliet poked his head in the room and looked at me.

His owl like eyes scanned the room until he saw me, he looked at my arm and walked in with a bunch of bandages.

" does it hurt much? " he asked looking up at me.

' yay! First sentence I got out of him!' I thought.

" not much." I said meekly

He sighed, " I thought you learned your lesson about lying to me. "

I thought about back in the alley, ' that's right! He grabbed my arm and got the truth out of me! '

" it's my nature " I stated simply.

He rolled his eyes, " I should have known "

He led me into the bath room in my room. He turned on the sink and gently soaked my arm in it.

I hissed and reared back but he held me firmly and dragged me back over to the sink.

After awhile the feeling got better.

The sink was covered in blood, and the water had turned in to a red color.

He took my arm out of the sink and got out a towel. He set the towel in my hands and I gingerly put it on my wound. It was clearer now that all the blood was gone, it was a long, deep gash down to my wrist and others around it.

Lawliet led my back to my bed and we both sat down on it. He started to wrap my arm gently with the bandages he brought.

I decided to break the silence, " are you okay with this Lawliet? "

He looked up at me, " okay with what? "

" with becoming the worlds greatest detective? Me being your bodyguard? " I asked.

Lawliet sat up from his hunched position over my arm, " yes I am fine with it. " he said shortly.

He continued with his work on my arm before grabbing my attention, " I don't want to call you Thorn. What's your name? "

I looked down to the wood flooring. I don't have a name... I never did.

" you don't have one do you?" He said. His hands stopped moving for the moment.

I shook my head no, " I never did have a name... " I said and swung my legs a little.

Lawliet finished his work and crouched on my bed, " then I will just have to name you. "

I looked at him in curiosity, " name me? "

" yes. Let me think about it for awhile. " he said in a demanding tone.

I nodded, " so, how many kids are here? " I asked

" around 100. " he answered. " they all take classes here, reading,writing and math. But over all they learn how to solve cases. " he continued.

" I get it now. So it's like a training camp! They teach you guys and then let you out into the world. " I said.

" strange analogy " he said. His thumb played with his lip as he thought about what I said.

I yawned and rubbed my eyes a little, after today my training begins.

Lawliet said and got off my bed and made his way to the door without a sound.

He opened the door and was about to walk out when he spoke softly, " good night..Kaji "  
and with that he shut the door.

I could hear his bare feet against the wood floor, receding down the hall.

' Kaji? Hm... I could learn to like it..." I thought as I laid down and pulled the covers over my head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: hello again! Yay! Enter our beloved L! I do not own Death note in any way shape or form. Enjoy!**

**chapter 6**

i awoke to rapid knocking at my door.

i blinked slowly, wait a minute, this isn't the warehouse! then it clicked in my head, oh yeah- i'm at that orphanage.

the knocking on the door got louder and more annoying.

i kicked off the covers and made my way over to the door.

i opened it and found myself face to face with Lawliet.

" you are a really heavy sleeper. " he said, his thumb glued to his lip.

" i haven't slept in weeks, so what do you expect. " i said.

" you don't have to state the obvious, you have major bags under your eyes. "

* * *

" look who's talking. " i countered and crossed my arms over my chest.

Lawliet rolled rolled his eyes slightly, " come on. "

" to go where? " i asked.

" i have classes today. and you coming with me. " Lawliet grabbed my hand and tugged me along.

" h-hey! " i protested but he just ignored me with one hand in the pocket of his jeans, the other gripped my hand.

While walking dow the hall, i realized how big this place really was. i mean it took 7 minutes just to get to the classroom.

it wasn't a normal classroom.

it had pillows all over the place and computers all over the room.  
it reminded me of my warehouse.

over the years, i have learned how to read and how to write i also learned math.

i never focused too much on my learning because I was too busy with my "job".

I looked at the clock, my training doesn't start till 11.

So I have some time.

Lawliet and I sat in the back of the classroom.

the teacher talked on and on until he had us open the computers. he was going to show them how to hack into them.

i sat next to Lawliet on the floor, watching the screen.

the numbers worked in my head until i figured out the password.

i sat back, satisfied with myself.

" im guessing you figured it out? " Lawliet said,eyes still glued to the glowing screen.

the teacher started to explain how to hack and the history of it. the teacher relaid the directions.

' wait a minutes this isn't right! your not supposed to login, if you do then people will be able to hack you. '

" wait. thats not how you do it. " i spoke to Lawliet. he stopped and looked at me, " whys that? "

" your not supposed to login at all. if you do, someone could hack into your system. do this instead, go against the computer and sign in as someone who uses it daily. then hack into it. plus, using your own login is slower, it takes more time to process. "

Lawliet began to do as i said and sure enough, he was done before anyone else.

" i had forgotten that you strive in that area of expertise. " Lawliet said in his normal monotone voice.

" thats how i made my living. " i answered back.

i yawned and stretched with my arms above my head.

' this is going to be a long day...'

11:00 rolled around, " later Lawliet. " i said. his eyes were still glued to the screen when i walked out of the room.  
Watai told me to meet him in his office, which unfortunately for me is the same office as Rogers.

i walked up a set of stairs with a red velvet carpet on them. my steps even echoed though out the room even though there was carpet over the steps.

at the top of the stairs, there was a foray. windows with the same red velvet material as the stairs, stopped the light form shining in the quite room. Light shined in from the cracks in the currents.

it was really quite.

a little to quite for my taste.  
i walked up to, two grand wooden doors.

Watari's office.

i knocked and waited.

Watari opened the door and greeted me, " Hello Thorn. " he opened the door more so i could walk in.

i nodded my thanks and walked in.

" thorn-" Watari called my attention.

he walked over to man who was smiling kindly at me.

" this is Taka. he will be you trainer. " Watari intorduced him.

he was probably in his mid-twenties. his hair was spiked up in the front, to see his bright blue eyes. he wore plain and simple black jeans and a leather jacket, ( if you having a hard time imagining what he looks like, just picture Dean Winchester from Supernatural ) Taka smiled a goofy smile, " Hiya Thorn. " he continued to talk, " so i hear you are gonna be the world-greatest detectives bodyguard. do ya gotta gun? " he asked.

i took my gun out of my jacket and handed it to him.

Taka raised the gun up to eye level and examined it. he clicked the safety on and then looked down the barrel, " looks like you haven't used it much. " he opened the gun a bit and took out the bullets, " and it looks like you have only used two bullets out of the five you had. " he smirked.

i like this guy already.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Heyo! I do not own Death note in any way shape or form! I will try and update as fast as I can! Enjoy!**

**chapter 7**

i nodded, with a little smirked my own.

" so do ya got any other supplies? like bullets or another gun? " he said with a heavy English accent.

" back in my warehouse. " i said simply.

Taka clapped his hands together, " Alright then, lets go get 'em! "

Roger stepped up, " Hold on Taka! she could have set up many traps for us! "

" He's right i could have. " i said smugly.

" but i know you didn't. " Taka said and continued to the door.

" why do you have such blind faith in me? " i asked him.

" because i don't think you are that kind of person. " then he turned to me, " And you had no need, nobody would think of an old warehouse outside of town. " he smirked.

" hm... i like you. " i said and walked ahead.

" wait! we are coming too. " Taka and I turned to see Watari and Lawliet coming up to us.

we came to the store that i robbed, " we can't take the car any further, we are going to  
have to walk." i said, pushing out of the limo.

Taka got out after me then Watari and Lawliet.

i walked down the Alley way, it felt weird with other people walking down the alley with me.

i removed the bricks just like i have done so many times before. i turned around to the boys, " climb in boys. " i gestured to the hole.

First Taka, Lawliet then Watari. I climbed in after.

After everyone was inside I went in.

I looked at everyone, they were all looking around in wonder. I couldn't tell if is was in distaste or amazement.

I ran and jumped on my pile of pillows, " home sweet home... " I said.

Without getting up, I pointed to a box in the corner on the room, " over is were all of my guns are. "  
I hear footsteps run over there, Taka most likely.

BEEP!

I nearly jumped out of my skin, then I remembered my computer alarm.

" is everything alright? " Watari asked and walked over to me and my kingdom of pillows. Lawliet followed him quietly.

" yeah just my computer. " I said, scooting closer to the computer.

The computer that sounded the alarm was my police force computer. I logged in and when to the files.

" you hacked in to the police force? " Watari was now hovering over my shoulder and Lawliet was sitting next to me.

" yeah, they have lousy security systems. " I said not taking my eyes off the screen.

I opened the reports file, Mr. Kizu made a report on the hacking going on in England.  
I sighed, I though it was going to be important.

" hey Thorn! Where did ya get yer lil' hands on this beauty?! " he raised a gun up so I could see.

But before I could reply Lawliet spoke up, " her names not Thorn, it's Kaji. " he said not looking up from the police report I had pulled up on the computer.

Taka was silent of a few moments then spoke, " Kaji hum... I could learn to call you that... " he wondered, stroking his invisible beard.

" I got that gun from a friend of mine " I said.

" what's your friends name? " Taka asked.

I lifted my head to smirk at him, " can't tell ya, bad for business. "

Taka just rolled his eyes and went back to digging through the box

\ /

**I may not update for while, I am trying to put all of my time and energy into a new story I am making call " heaven is Hell Spelled Backwards " it is a supernatural fanfic. thank you guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

Beside me another computer gave an alarm.

I spun around to face the computer. I logged in quickly and looked at why the alarm went off.

I got a new message.

" oh great... " I mumbled as I saw the name of the person that sent it.

' Chains ' it read.

I clicked on the Digital envelope and it pulled out the contents of the message.

' Thorn. You know I won't let go of my title so fast, watch your little back. Because Im not about to give you the title of the worlds number one criminal so easily. Oh yeah and Wool Markers Factory is mine. ' I read the message though.

I growled, the message was made to be a taunt.

" who is Chains? " Watari asked. I ignored him.

" this will only take a minute.. " I trailed off as I started to type.

' Wool Markers Factory? Right, I will be there tonight. So I guess you heard about the swap in the charts. How does it feel? To be put in second place huh? Well I got new for ya buddy, you ain't getting your spot back anytime soon. It's mine now. ' I clicked send and relaxed a little but was still mad about the message.

I stood up and stalked away, I walked up the stairs to the little balcony, and grabbed a old duffle bag and stuffed my laptop in it. I walked back down and went to another one of my computers.

I held all of my hard-drives on this computer. I took them all out and put them into my bag.

I grabbed all my important stuff and put it all in my bag. I looked over and Lawliet and Watari, they were looking at all of my computers still. Taka had a big bag of guns and bullets.

" any of you have a phone on ya? " I asked.

Taka handed me his, I called the police force, " hello how may we help you? " a women's voice came through the phone.

" the criminal Chains is going to be at the Wool Markers Factory tonight, " I said into the phone. I didn't wait for a reply, I hung up. Not wanting to answer why an eleven year old was calling the police force.

" come on, lets go.. " I sulked.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note in any way shape or form. I do own Kaji! Enjoy!**_

-)-(-

We returned to the Limo and drove to a place I didn't recognize.

I was a decent sized store-like place. We drove around to the back and I saw what the place really was.

It was a target range and gun shop.

" home sweet home.." Taka said.

I could vaguely see the happiness and familiarity in his eyes.

Watari, Lawliet and I followed Taka to the front door of the shop.

" so Chains is your criminal rival? " I heard Lawliet speak to me about Chains.

I nodded, " yeh...he was always first in the charts and I was always in second. "

I paused then spoke again, " but now that I have taken his " rightful " place. " I made quotation marks with my hands, " he wants me out of his way. "

Taka held open the doors for Lawliet and I.

The sweet smell of gun powder and oil filled my scenes.

My heart almost stopped when I looked at the front desk.

The police.

My whole body tensed a bit, but I kept my cool.

On the outside anyway, on the inside I was freaking out.

The man at the front desk was talking to the police, when Taka passed he grinned.

" Taka! how's it going my man?! " the man said. He had messy black hair and oil smudges all over his face. In his hands was a nice looking gun, his hands were filled with callouses and smudged with oil as well.

" Nothing much Kaiden, just training our new little superstar! " Taka grinned and gestured to me.

Kaiden's gaze rested on me, " ah, this one? Ain't she a little young? " he said but then laughed. " oh yeah the worlds greatest detective is a 12 year old! " he grinned and laughed.

Taka laughed along with him, " we will be using the back. " he said and led us to some new place In The back of the shop.

-)-(-

In the back of the shop there was a target range. Maybe a little over 50 feet.

Taka and I took our places inside a stall like thing, and Watari and Lawliet sat down behind a glass wall.

" okay so first of all, get into position. " Taka ordered.

I was so confused. What position? I always shot first and ask questions later.

Taka gave an irritable sigh and walked over to me. He kicked my feet into place, shoulder length apart and sideways.

" to know how to hold a gun correctly is important. If you don't know, you could really damage you shoulder. " Taka said.

He demonstrated by standing in position I was in, and held the pistol with both hands and aimed at the dummy 40 feet away.

He dropped the position and handed me the gun, " here. "

He handed me the gun and I copied Taka's position.

" very good. Now, can you tell when the safety is on or off? " he asked.

I looked at the gun, trying to find weather it was on or off.

Taka sighed again, " I take that as a no then... "

He took the gun from my hands and flipped it over on its side.

He showed me a little black switch, he flicked it on and off.

" this is how you turn it on and off. " he explained to me.

I just nodded and continued listening.

I leaned when the safety is off, you moved the switch to the left and the red part under the switch was showing. When on, you have to move the switch the the right and no red was showing.

He gave me the gun to practice with.

I switched the safety on and off a couple times.

" now, get into position and and practice turning it on and off. I obliged silently.

" do not turn your safety off until you are ready to shoot. " he directed me. I nodded.

He flashed me cheeky smile, " but when the time comes when you have to protect Lawliet and it is a 3 second life or death situation, " he paused to ruffle my hair, " don't worry about the safety button. "


End file.
